


Falling

by Ena2705



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case Gone Wrong, Character Death, Child Death, F/M, Gen, Hell, Lucifer's Fall, The Fall - Freeform, angel of death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Lucifer used to think the Fall was the worst day of his life





	Falling

The day he fell was the worst day of his long life. 

 

Tips of his wings caught alight. He was falling at such a rapid speed, plummeting down, further and further from his siblings, from his father’s grace and his mother’s love. The betrayal etched into his brothers’ features, scorn and disappointment on his sisters’.

Fire spread closer to his body, flames licking his face and dancing around his arms. At first he tried to fight it, stay above the clouds, but his self-loathing continued dragging him down. His own guilt acting as a magnet, drawing him to hell. 

His vision turned dark as his eyelids forced shut, smoke and heat irritating them. Bodies, victims of his war on heaven, haunted his every thought. He didn’t want anyone to be harmed, he just wanted freedom from his father’s fascist rule, the same free will gifted to the humans. 

He finally landed with a loud and painful thud, his back smacking against the cold stones of hell. The fire that engulfed his body erupted from his every limb, as if suddenly allergic to him. It ran up the walls, lit up dark caves, and heated the floor beneath him. Once forgotten scraps of his father’s creation, hell was now alive, burning bright and hot with the hate that Lucifer held in his heart for both himself and his father.  
He laid still, body screaming in agony. 

 

The day he fell was the worst day of his long life.

 

Until today, as he knelt with warm blood covering his arms. But it wasn’t his own this time. The lifeless body he was cradling in his arms became lighter as the soul that was inhabiting it crossed the threshold. He didn’t want anyone to be harmed, she shouldn’t have been harmed. She didn’t deserve to die, he cried out, damning his father. Lucifer saw his sister, the angel of death, smile a sad smile to him, holding her hand, guiding her to the light. He wanted to reach out to her, tell her he was sorry, that he wished he was there in time to save her. But he couldn’t bring himself to let go of her body, she was still warm. He could hear police sirens wailing, and a mother also wailing.

The body’s mother.

Trixie’s mother. 

 

Today was the worst day of his long life.


End file.
